The Beta's
by derektwolf
Summary: Just some moments between Derek's three Beta's; Erica, Isaac and Boyd.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them - very short I know**

* * *

Sometimes people tended to look over them. They took in the tough exterior and made assumptions as to what that individual was like. That they wouldn't care or that they were most likely planning to cause trouble. Possible cause damage to property or others.

Their response to this; hide the pain they were feeling. To act out against others. To fall to the wrong crowd. To be easily manipulated with kind words. Something that made them feel like someone important. Not someone who was a threat. That others wouldn't go near.

They chose clothes they knew made them look tough and cool. Some new leather bound outfits made them look like 80's gangsters from those American movies yet still had the adverse affect. A warning that said, don't come near me or it'll be the last thing you'll do.

People would now look over what they really were inside. They never saw the sweet timid boy who just wanted someone to care for him or the lonely poor soul begging for friendship or the little humiliated girl searching for compassion. They only saw the façade that someone else helped them to create; this someone saying it would help.

And it did. For a while anyway. That is until they started to be faced with real danger by things called Kanima's or Alpha Packs. Things that honestly just seemed flipping terrifying. Things that they needed help with but their new persona's didn't help others to trust them. Didn't help others to want to help them; assuming they had an alternative motive.

Without these looks they were just three typical teens.

Three very lost teens.


	2. The Hangout

**I don't own them**

* * *

They couldn't pinpoint when Derek's hovel of a home became their usual hangout but it did; it felt rather homely too. The ransacked warehouse with the random but welcomed old rusty subway car had a lot of character to put it lightly. Even though they all knew that they couldn't withstand it much longer. It didn't look like it could hold itself up; plus taking the beatings from training werewolves wasn't doing much for the infer-structure.

The layout was unknowingly split it into different sections within a week of it being home base. You had the training area and general lazing around sections which was anything outside of the subway car. Then you had Derek and Isaac's sleeping area which was inside the subway car. It was a very simple layout to remember; you only had two different alternatives.

But no matter how much they would complain about the strange smell no one could find (even with their expert sniffers) and the weird coloured water and the fluctuating electricity Derek would not let them buy a new place. It wasn't a matter of money for he did have some. It was more of because of laziness and prior engagements. They wouldn't argue though; he was the Alpha and in Isaac's case he was his guardian. They would just have to endure these little quirks.

* * *

Erica kicked her feet out as she sat on one of the beams high up in the warehouse. She liked it up there. You could see everything around you; this little fact allowing her to feel more secure and safe. Not that she felt that scared at the moment. With her new werewolf abilities she had become slightly head heavy, thinking that she could defeat anything she was faced with. Little did she know that she would soon be put into her place though. Quickly finding out that yes she may have these new-found abilities but no she still wasn't the top of the food chain in this crazy supernatural world.

An example of some one stronger and more skilled than her was the notorious Scott McCall; she'd soon begin to feel slightly vulnerable when in his presence. He'd show that he definitely was not mucking around, he wouldn't let anyone be hurt even if it was the easiest solution to their problems. This fear of someone like him was one of the things she wished to escape. She wanted to feel in control and secured with her life; not scared of others.

Lost deep in thoughts she missed someone else's presence until they were upon her. Claws out and swinging; she struck. A yelp resounded through the warehouse. Echoing of the walls as she took in the dishevelled appearance of Isaac.

His doe eye-d face filled her vision. He looked adorable, which made her laugh. He definitely wouldn't enjoy being called adorable..

"Did I hurt the puppy?" Erica teased.

Isaac, who was happy he hadn't plummeted to the ground, tried to look un-fazed, "No, not at all. You shocked me a little that's all."

"Really now?" Sneering at him. She enjoyed teasing him and he enjoyed teasing her. Boyd was the only one who took some things they said a little too seriously. He was getting better at understanding them though.

"Yes really." Glancing cautiously downward he continued, "So what you doing up here? Pretending you're a bird."

Erica swung back a little, keeping full balance but he turned from cheeky to concerned in seconds, "I needed somewhere peaceful. Somewhere I could see everything."

"And you chose here of all places," sceptically raising his eyebrows, forever assessing that she was in no way in fear of falling. He had a tendency to worry about her a lot. Not that she blamed him. She wasn't exactly the most prudent, "Why didn't you go out some where nice? There's a nice place near your house I think."

"I'm beginning to get the impression you're trying to kick me out."

"Course not! Just pondering"

And that was that. She got to once again relax; taking in the silence. But this time she had someone else to share the silence and safety with. Her pack-mate and new best friend. They were soon becoming a trio of friends. Not just acquaintances or people forced to converse. No they were actually getting along in their own way.

* * *

**They will get better in future I promise**


	3. The Age Old Question

**Sorry it's so late and short but I've been very busy and ill for the past two weeks and a bit weeks therfore I've not been able to get anything done because of it. So thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Boyd watched as Erica and Isaac had one of their playful arguments over pointless matters. On this occasion they were arguing over the age old question that has baffled the world for many decades. The age old question of who can handle the most pain Boys or Girls. Now from past experiences, meaning yesterday, he knew that some of these playful arguments seemed to escalate and they wished to solve them in dangerous ways. Like yesterday they put a peg over their noses and jumped in a pool; seeing who could hold their breath the longest.

He kept watch of course; some part of him knew that both would be stubborn and stay down even if they started to feel unwell to put it lightly. Boyd knew that he'd be the one to pull them out. It was kind of his new role; to keep these two under observation and control. He hadn't yet mastered the control bit yet.

So for the most part he kept them from killing or severely maiming each other or themselves. So far so good.

Erica growled in annoyance, "Boys are wimps. You cry every time someone hits you in the balls."

Isaac's comeback was, "But that's an organ on the outside of my body. If I were to punch an organ of your's that was outside of your body you'd cry too."

Erica laughed, "I doubt that. Women push a child out of their bodies. Once you've been through that a women could withstand anything."

"Sure! No you only do that an average of two-four times in your lifetime. How many girls cry over broken nails?!"

Flustered, "We do not cry over broken nails! That's something boys use as an excuse to say that women are weaker. We aren't."

"But...But.."

Boyd noticed that both were beginning to run out of reasons. This question was something people struggled to answer. But maybe he could solve it. He could get them to test their fitness rather than pain threshold. He'd give some bogus reasoning to link to pain threshold and they'd be happy and move onto their next topic of debate.

Derek would also not have to put up with this argument when he got here. He'd also not have to train them. This was a done deal; their were no fall backs of this plan.

Stepping in between his bickering friends, he spoke, "I have a plan." That got their attention. "We have a competition of strength and agility. We push you to the limit exercise wise."

Erica crossed her arms, not aggressively but rather sceptically, "How will that decide who can withhold the most pain?"

Boyd smiled, "Well if your body can withstand a greater amount of exercise then shouldn't it withstand more pain. Sometimes putting yourself through large bounds of intense exercise is equivalent to certain amounts of pain."

Isaac nodded, "We'll do it. Anything to stop her giving me another too detailed description of childbirth."

Erica, "Did you pay no attention in Biology?"

"I did but the way you described it I..."

Boyd cut them off, "Ok, I don't want to know. So should we begin?" Once getting the nods he wanted they began their intense workout.

* * *

An hour later; filled with star jumps, ski sits, ten mile run (nothing for a werewolf), shuttle runs, abs workout, you name it they did it. Surprisingly they were still sort of standing. The workout had begun easy, they are werewolves, and had progressed the same until around 45 minutes in. Then it began to take its tole. Their muscles ached; the kind of ache you got when you had a fever for a few days kind of ache. Their movements began to get slower and less responsive.

Derek would say that they were only pups. He never got tired like this, they did. That was why he was always training them longer each time. He was stretching their limits ever so slowly each time. So that they'd be protected.

However, as Boyd pushed them to their limits. He was finally able to see why Derek did it. Only now he knew. They looked weak and tired and others would use this to their advantage. It wasn't always about the surprise move; it was about that and your stamina.

Boyd was brought from thought by the sound of two crashing bodies. Approaching where they once were he smiled at the sight of Erica and Isaac slumped up against each other. Both completely exhausted.

Boyd smirked, "Who feel first?"

The two competitors glanced up at him, both panting for energy. Trying but failing to speak.

Boyd questioned, "Well?"

Isaac lifted his hand up but it promptly fell, leaving Erica to cough out, "We decided it was a stupid competition."

"So you're both giving up"

They shock their heads, Isaac this time, "No just putting aside our differences."


	4. Erica

**This is probably rubbish but I felt like writing one about Erica's thoughts about her new image at school. Because yeah she might enjoy it but it could have a negative effect upon her. I dunno you'll just have to be the judge. Thanks**

* * *

At school, Erica began to appriciate the gift given to her by Derek much less than she did at first. When she'd turned up to school, the day after she'd gotten the bite, she had felt accilerated. She was the main interest in every boy and girls minds. They had been amazed by her transformation from a hurt girl wearing baggy and sort of scruffy clothes to this hot goddess thing.

She didn't always keep the hot goddess illusion, at home she wore baggy and more comfortable clothes. Yet when at school she felt that she had to keep this new image up. If she didn't then wouldn't people see her the way they used to. As the girl that had fits, the girl they filmed who wet her pants, the girl they liked to ignore or humiliate.

She wasn't going to take the risk. The one thing that she held onto was that everything was different now. She didn't have to be that person anymore.

But sometimes that life looked better. Usually when at school she was ignored or left alone. Only occasionally being approuched and even then they were short snidy remarks.

Now though, now that she had become this new hot version of her prevoius self. Now she had all the creeps and all the boy who once tormented her coming up to her and asking her out or telling her how beautiful she was.

Sometimes the occasional girl would come up; tormenting her in the way she used to be but now because boys were fawning over her. It's not like she wanted them to. Okay she lies a little, she did want them to fawn over her a bit just not as much as they were. This much was a tad bit obsessive and creepy. The girls, however jealous they were, got scared away. She had her new werewolf abilities. Though the more people who teased her the more she was having to use it. Being told to stop by Boyd had been down putting but he was right in his reasoning. There were too many people around when she used it. So if they saw her eyes or she let the claws come out or the teeth show then they'd most likely expose her and her friends.

She couldn't risk that. So she went into this new cycle. A cycle where she was recognized more, talked to more, flirted with more and overall just bitched about more. She hated it.

At least she had Boyd and Isaac with her now; by her side through class and lunch. Always willing to cheer her up or tease her but in a playful way. Not in a spiteful way that others would use.

Scott's pack didn't really speak to them much either, seperating them a little further from everyone else. They would only really talk to them when it was something supernatural or of dieing importance. Never just to have a chat but she couldn't really blame them. The three of them had been rather defensive at first. Attacking them. Getting sly digs at them also.

In conclusion they weren't on the greatest of terms. However, suprisingly Svott's miss-match pack was willingly to work with them because of Derek. Yeah I know suprising isn't it. To be honest Erica thought that they'd help because of Boyd.

He was calm, collective and cooperative towards them; not guared like her and Isaac were.

* * *

She didn't always let it get to her. She tried to be strong.

Sometimes it wasn't as easy

Luckily she had them, in moments where she's in the loft just the three of them (four if Derek attends). That's when she's happy.

Lazily lounging in front of the TV having a Marvel marathon whilst eating popcorn was when she felt relaxed. Cuddled into Boyd's side with Isaac at her feet, every so often tickling her just to make her laugh.

They knew she cried, they knew that every time someone teased her she shyed away from people a little more.

But they got her to come back running, even tougher and scarier than ever. That's how they worked as a pack.

"Hey Eric," missing off the 'a' as usual, as a gentle reminder she kicked Isaac in the head, "ahhh! Hey Erica, up for some Marvel debates?"

She smiled, snuggling into Boyd more, "Sure"

Sitting up straight he began to ask her opinion on things like "Do you think Spiderman should be an Avenger?" and "Which X-men has the most benficial power?". Nonesense that she enjoyed and sadly Boyd didn't quite understand. They could talk about it for ages, constantly.

Perhaps she'd be normal one day.


	5. Marshmallow challenge part 1

**Thanks for the follows. And reviews are always welcome. This is the first part to this chapter and I'll try and get the second part out before the end of the week. Just I needed to get the message out to you that I won't have internet for 2/3 weeks due to reasons. So a mini hiatus is being issued. Sorry**

* * *

Once again Boyd was made to observe his two friends, who were once again bickering over a meaningless thing. However, this time he was interested. The reason being that both of them wished to find out which one of them could hold the most amount of marshmallows in their mouths. They agreed to go in a circle each person putting another marshmallow in each time.

They weren't allowed to chew the marshmallow either and with each new one added they had to say "Fluffy puppies" something about the syllables being difficult to say when you had a faceful of food. Whoever was the first to give in or spit out the marshmallows first lost.

Now sure Boyd was usually the calm and distant one around others but that was different when he was around these two idiots. Erica was the girl he fancied and Isaac was sort of his little adorable brother. Behind that obnoxious façade was the kid they knew personally. The timid kind boy who cuddled up beside them when he had nightmares. Considering if they were around the loft at the time.

Derek had even admitted to letting Isaac stay in his bed once. He clarify's that it was only once. They didn't believe him, although Isaac wouldn't tell them. They knew he was just keeping Derek's soft side a secret. Derek needed that much.

But as discussed Boyd was willing to play along with his pack buddies. It was sure to be fun and filled with hilarity all round. Making themselves look rediculous was sure to demonstrate the grasp they, as teenagers, had over their maturity. If Derek was there at the time he'd have been so proud, not!

Down to business at hand though. The three of them, dubbed the "Three Muskateers" by Isaac (adorable little brother at his finest), were sitting in a circle surrounding a humongous pile of marshmallows.

What a waste, thought Boyd as he stared longingly at the delicious snacks in front of him. Knowing that barely any of them were going to make it into his stomach. They were most likely going to be spit out into the bin bag that they had at their disposal. They knew the risks of this, which was a large disgusting mess resembling sick but rather lumpy partially dissolved marshmallows. Delicious, ugh.

So they take part in this rediculous game because of one fact and one fact alone. It makes them feel childish again. Innocent with no worries about being ripped to shreads by some other vampire or a kanima. A new kind of scary they only just learnt about. Yay.

But hey, bit of fun should clear away those worries for a little while.

Boyd started, "Okay, lets briefly go over the rules so that all of us understand. Otherwise its gonna be difficult to explain once we've begun." Confirming nods ensured and he began, "We go round in a circle, each of us adding another marshmallow as we go. You have to say 'fluffy puppies'." cringing as he said that, "Then we carry on. First one to give up loses."

Erica raised her hand with a smirk, "What happens if you lose, B?"

He grinned at the use of the nickname. He'd never had one before he'd met them. To tell you the truth, he felt like they were closer to him than anyone had ever been before. "We could have a wager," he offered.

Isaac rubbed his hands together, "What you saying? I can't do money but..."

"Nope it needs to be something more daring," Erica cut in. "We are werewolves. Betting with money isn't as exciting. Not as much adrenaline."

Boyd smirked, "So what do you suggest, Eri?"

Isaac rolled his eyes at the use of the pet names. Sometimes he wondered if they really were blind to the fact that both of them liked each other. He wouldn't say anything though, they'd figure it out on their own.

Erica got up from the circle. Using some dramatics would be fun. She span dround before circling the boys. Ruffling their hair or pecking them on the cheek, before spinning once more with a cheeky grin. She thanked whoever was listening for Derek not being here. She'd make the wager to involve him. In some way; but what to do.


	6. Marshmallow challenge part 2

**I'm back at long last :) You get the drill: I don't own these guys**

* * *

"No...no...Erica that...that's gonna get us killed," Boyd shook his head furiously. He couldn't go along with this. Sure he was happy to join in but her wager wasn't worth it; no way. "Nope. It's stupid. No"

Erica whined, drooping her shoulders in mock disappointment, "Buuut Boyd. You said you'd play. Can't leave us now. Won't be as fun with plain old Isaac."

"HEY!" Isaac exclaimed.

Boyd still shook his head, he couldn't do this. There was too much at state. Pouring freezing cold water over Derek was suicide. You've never seen him when he's having a grumpy morning. The glares, the anger, the way he tears apart his toast.

His mind imagined himself as the toast. Being torn to shreds for doing something so juvenile as throwing cold water over someone. Why did Erica always try to pull him into doing these sort of things. They were stupid and immature but without fail they managed to pull him in. Not this time!

Luckily this time he could back out, he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to. However, he'd most likely have to put up with the ridicule from Erica and Isaac. Not that that was much of an issue; at least he'd still be alive, unlike them.

They'd probably keep trying, might even not do it in hopes that there moping would change his mind.

One thing that did make him want to join in was that sense of immaturity. Ever since he became this...being he had felt the need to act mature. Who wouldn't? You have this newfound power which, even though might sound cheesy, came with great responsibility.

If not carried out in a good manner it'd end up like in all those superhero movies.

With even more of a pout, Erica flopped down. He knew it was an act; a cute and endearing one at that but perhaps he could use that as an excuse. Perhaps it would be fun.

Grounding out a 'fine' he was promptly attacked by a bone-crushing hug from Erica.

Isaac on the other hand showed his happiness in a different manor. Holding his hand in the air, his hands clenched ever so slightly, he cackled, "Let the Games...Begin!"

Smirking Boyd murmured, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

The little moments mattered to Boyd, hopefully his decision hadn't been premature.

* * *

On the seventh turn round the circle they were only just beginning to find it difficult. Each of their mouths holding 5 marshmallows, drool starting to run down their chins. They must have been such a sight to others, probably looked like idiots with too much time on their hands. Well, can't really complain about that now could they especially seeing as it was sort of close to the truth. Or why else would they be doing this when they had work to do. Yes because humiliation was such a better way to spend your free time. Time spent with your two best friends though held some importance, although sometimes he wished it didn't.

It was fun though, listening to each of them slowly starting to struggle to pronounce 'fluffy puppies'. The sound muffled with marshmallows. The worst thing you could do was laugh. If you laughed it made it worse and harder to say. Then your cheeks would ache.

Still it was a laugh.

It was Boyd's dreaded turn and he wished he could give in as he took his choice of marshmallow. The idea seemed easy but it was appearing more difficult than expected.

No time in wasting and he put the eighth marshmallow into his mouth, giving him a moment to breath before he said the dreaded words "'uf'fy 'uppi's". See almost impossible to make out.

Erica was next, doing the same thing as Boyd by taking a breath before grounding out the words. Isaac followed, the cycle continued.

It did until, around the twelfth mark when they lost count that, he couldn't take anymore. Boyd give up, he'd do what he had to. He didn't care. The only thing he did care about was brushing his teeth of the taste of marshmallows. He felt sickly.

Grabbing the bin bag they had put aside, he coughed out all the marshmallows. Gagging as he did so. Upon seeing this Isaac and Erica seemed to have the same problem. One running to the bathroom the other to the bin to finally get rid of their mouthful of marshmallows.

After they all sat back down, never to speak of this again, Isaac grinned, "Tomorrow morning fine for you Boyd"

"I honestly don't care anymore," Boyd said, "Just as long as there are no more marshmallows involved."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Boyd's mission. Hope you enjoyed. Please review**


	7. Repercussions

**Sorry for the wait**

* * *

Boyd could only wish that he didn't have to do this act of stupidity so many times before he himself began to feel the excitement. Simply the thought of carrying out such act gave him goosebumps, itching to get a move on with it. Of course he was the most mature but sometimes he just needed to let it out, which he was indeed doing. The real excitement was coming from the fact that it would be an adrenaline rush. Derek wasn't going to kill him, maim him maybe but not kill him. If he ran fast enough he'd be fine; a factor that was undoubtedly unlikely but still worth a shot.

That was what he kept reasurring himself with, that it was still _worth a shot._ He told himself this as he filled up a bucket and added some ice to the mix. He told himself this as he crept into the room that Derek was taking his usual power nap in, or as Isaac and Erica called them 'his cat naps'.

Once he was finally beside Derek's bed, he paused. This was his final chance to back out. He'd face teasing and the usual snarky remarks from his other Betas but that he could handle.

The shiver of anticipation rushed down his spine, nope he wasn't backing out now. With a quick glance at Erica and Isaac, whom both had their phones on record, he acted. A quick heft of his arms and the water was sailing through the air.

And before it reached it's destination, Boyd was out of there. Almost reaching the door just seconds proceeding a cry, one much to girly for someone as gruff as Derek Hale (yet still belonged to said man).

Boyd shoved past the two at the door, he had a plan layed out in his head.

Chuck water then run for the hills.

Doors passed him by as he heard the thunder of feet behind him. Regrets hit him but then again they didn't last. However, terrifying this is it felt invigorating. Like nothing he could ever imagine. He felt free and surprisingly calm.

That lasted 20 seconds, that euphoria. Lasted right up until Derek caught him.

His first instinct was to fight but he pushed it down. He was in the wrong, then he calmed down. Staring right into the eyes of his Alpha. Derek looked funny, Boyd wasn't going to lie. And he did his best to hold in the chuckles that wished to escape but the universe wasn't that kind.

He laughed, a full blown belly-laugh that shook his entire body, right in Derek's face.

Then the most absurd thing happened, Derek joined in. Not in laughing but he smirked, showing the most amusement they were likely to see.

"Make sure to clean up your mess," Derek chuckled as he walked off. Boyd could have queried why he took this with such uniformed grace but deep down he knew to leave him be.

* * *

The thing about all this though was Derek knew. He was an Alpha after all and a full life werewolf. He'd honed his senses to the exact detail.

So when earlier that day he had heard their plans, hidden from their weaker less honed senses, he made a decision. He'd play along, they wouldn't have to know either. Sure he'd be soaked and he didn't really wan to be but the overall fact of the matter was that his betas needed this. This tiny aspect of teenage rebellion. At least they weren't conducting something much more dangerous. It was childish and pointless and accomplished nothing whatsoever but to them it was a release of stress and the expectations pressing down on them.

For that reason alone, he was willing to look like the fool. Just this once. Then his Beta's would be working and much more relaxed when doing so.

That was all he wanted.

* * *

**Review please**


	8. Halloween

**Bit late for Halloween and has been donkey's since the last update but I lost inspiration a little bit. But here goes. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Halloween was a tradition that had relished due to commercialism and the fact that candy tasted delicious. But what would three teenage real life supernatural beings do on that night.

They were late teens so it wasn't exactly mandatory that they did anything related to this festivity but they felt like they should. Erica was listing things she wanted to dress up as, searching for costumes online then pointing at anything she thought looked scary enough.

She'd even went up to Derek and asked if having her werewolf features on show was okay. His reaction hadn't been the one she wanted. Instead of the 'yeah, that's very creative go ahead' response she'd expected she's instead got 'ARE YOU CRAZY?! Hunters, Erica! Hunters!'. Then he's walked off to sulk somewhere, grumbling away to himself about irresponsible teenagers and their need to try his every nerve.

He loved them really, they hoped so anyway.

So Erica was left with a decision to make, she could either be a really terrible looking werewolf that hardly looked real or take the risk of dying at the hands of a hunter. Or maybe, as sensible Boyd pointed out, she could be something else entirely but where was the fun in that. She was a werwolf. It was Halloween. Surely, it was their time to truly shine.

She knew one thing for certain though and that was she was getting both of her boys to join in and they were going trick-or-treating. It would be fun, maybe she could persuade Derek. Send in Isaac with his doe eyes perhaps. Sadly Boyd wouldn't dare try, he'd been a little more obedient since the whole marshmallow thing which was hilarious. She still had the recording on her phone. Blackmail. Or maybe not but the option was still out there.

Isaac agreed to the Halloween idea, he'd partaken in it a couple or times as a kid and remembered it was fun. He did ask that they did some Halloween games like apple bobbing and such. Apparently it wasn't truly Halloween unless you did some apple bobbing and carved some pumpkins. So another couple of things were added to the Halloween agenda.

He, much to Erica's amusement, had decided that his costume was to be a Zombie Batman as Batman wasn't spooky enough. She didn't know why he did it or why it amused her so much but it did. He just looked so stupid stumbling around pretending to be the living dead version of one of her favourite superheroes.

Boyd, however, had agreed to the whole thing but he'd left the costume choosing to Erica which was a big mistake. She had the full reign of what he'd have to wear. If she wanted him to wear a witches costume he'd have to, if she wanted him to wear a skin-tight captain America costume he'd have to.

The choice was hers and she planned to use it to her full advantage.

So she had.

Dressed in her werwolf costume, only using her real claws and a lot of face paint, she went to give Boyd his costume.

She found him at the back of the train, applying fake blood onto Isaac's face.

Upon seeing her and what she held in her arms his face dropped, "You cannot be serious. That isn't remotely scary. Or Halloween-ey."

Erica thrust the costume forward, "It was my choice remember."

Isaac caught sight of the costume and started to laugh, he teasingly said, "Think you're a bit late, Boyd. Easter was 6 months ago."

Boyd ignored him, "But a bunny costume, Erica, _really_."

Erica,seeing that he wasn't going to take the costume off her, placed it down gently on a seat. She'd thought it was a great idea. She'd seen it on friends and, well, she'd thought maybe she could do that. "If anyone asks, you are Chandler Bing."

Isaac scoffed whilst Boyd stared blankly at her, "Who's Chandler Bing?"

Erica's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "You don't know... You are getting an education into the world of 'Friends' as soon as possible. I cannot be seen with someone who doesn't know...That's just unheard of."

Boyd just grimaced, "I'll wear the costume if it makes you happy but I get to make a slight alteration."

"What's that?"

Boyd pointed to the fake bunny head, "I have it so that fake blood is around the mouth. Then it will look slightly scary and worthy of Halloween."

"Ok" she said with a happy smile.

Citizen's of Beacon Hills; here they come.

* * *

"I hate this costume"

Boyd declared for the what felt like the thousandth time that night and, thought it had been funny at first, it was rapidly beginning to get on her and Isaac's nerves.

They resorted to hiding if they came across anyone they knew and when they went to houses he kept his head down. But, to his respect, some were mocking when they spoke. Erica set them straight though.

If you ignored this though, the night went well. They got loads of candy, most of which they ate before they got back to the night, and they even managed to prank some jerks for school but that was a story for another day. For today was solely about the rabbit costume, apple bobbing, and pumpkin carving.

In response to Boyd, Isaac huffed and ground out, "We know!" sounding every bit like the teenager he was.

Boyd just turned to looked at Erica begging her, "Can we go home now, Erica?"

Erica sighed, he wouldn't be happy if they didn't and because he wasn't happy he was making them unhappy too. They still had games to do at Derek's to do so the night was not over just yet. "Yeah, I guess we've done enough trick-or-treating tonight."

"Woo hoo, finally" Boyd cheered.

And "home" they went.

* * *

Once Derek's was in sight they ran for the door, they'd had enough of the outdoors for tonight. Something Erica was amazed by, her plan was to stay out later than she ever had before but she'd come in earlier than she'd ever imagined.

She guessed that was karma though, she knew she should have stuck with the vampire costume in the first place. But no use crying over it now, what was done was done and she just had to move forward onto the next thing on the agenda.

Apple bobbing. A tradition started for some reason she wasn't too interested in knowing but started none the less.

They quickly collected the apples and the basin they'd brought round earlier and began setting up. Isaac and Erica filling it with water whilst Boyd took of his bunny head and set some towels on the floor in a place he deemed 'Apple bobbing suitable'.

Then they did the final step, they added the apples.

"So who's going first?" Isaac asked as he eyed the basin before him.

"I will!" Erica raised her hand in joy, laughing as she did so. She though of this whole thing in the first place, surely she should be the one to do it first.

She managed to get the apple in record time, werwolf remember, and was so pleased with herself. Boyd was to go next but Derek walked through the door just before he did. That's when an idea popped into her head.

Waltzing over to Derek with only good intentions in mind, she grabbed onto his arm smiling ever so sweetly at him. "Hey Alpha," she spoke keeping her eyes on his.

"Hey Erica," he responded, only looking away to make sure the boys were there too.

"Do you want to have a go?" He would have said no, he should have said no. But when he caught the other two looking hopefully at him, along with Erica's hopeful expression how could he have said no.

What he hadn't anticipated was that when he went to bite into the apple that Erica would push his face further under the water. The momentary shock caused him to breathe in, leaving him coughing and spluttering as he resurfaced.

I dunked Derek, Erica though, maybe I have let Halloween go to my head a little.

She giggled as Derek looked at her dejected, spitting watch from his mouth. Reprimanding he said, "I hate you guys."

"Awww, Derek you love us really," Isaac teased, using his doe eyes to his advantage which sent Erica and Boyd into another round of laughter.

Derek smirked a smile of pure evil, "You just keep telling yourselves that." But no malice was truly behind the words.

* * *

After the excitement of the apple bobbing was over, they carved some pumpkins. Each doing their own, Derek included.

They spent ages on them, laughing and telling stories. Finally enjoying themselves like a family would.

When the pumpkins were finished Erica put a candle in each one, lighting them and placing them upon the windowsill.

Their Little Pumpkin Family.

* * *

**It's a little longer than usual but I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, I'd love to here what you think.**


	9. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**This will be the last installment as I've lost inspiration in this series so I'm deeply sorry to those who enjoyed it**

* * *

Christmas is commonly recognized as the time of joyousness and is often viewed as the time of year that everyone partakes in happy, fun-filled activities.

The truth of the season is its stressful. I'm not saying it's not worth it, to enjoy a day with friends and family but I am saying that the build up and preparation can get a tad bit stressful at time. As poor Erica understood as she left her tenth shop of the day, another failed search for a christmas present for Derek.

Whereas her pack mates, Isaac and Boyd, had told her something they wanted for christmas, Derek hadn't actually told her. All she got was a look and then he'd leave. Not even a 'I don't know' instead he'd just bugger off which was far from ok. She wanted to able to buy them a gift they wanted and then see the look on their faces when they did get it.

She already bought Isaac the book and scarf that he'd sheepishly asked for, or was he rather cowering as she yelled at him that he better decide on something. Hmmm, she guessed it could be either seeing as Boyd had been in the same state. Gradually edging away from her with an expression of utter bemusement.

But what could she say, she lacked patience at time. She was just so excited because for the first time, in a long time, Erica yes she had friends to buy gifts for. No one would be buying her gifts out of pity or as a cheap attempt at a joke but she would in fact be receiving real gifts. Therefore it was only fitting that she herself gave some presents worth of equal value.

So the boys were nagged, of sorts, till they complied but it was all in good fun.

Erica still had the enigma of Derek to buy for, so did Isaac and Boyd as she only recently found out. All beta's wanted to buy something to show their admiration but nothing seemed fitting enough.

Derek had given them so much; a home, a family, safety, a chance to live the life they always wanted. And what did they have to offer him; well they'd gotten him so far. They didn't offer anything except maybe entertainment.

If you could class their antics as such.

* * *

While they once again mulling over gift ideas, Isaac whined "Tomorrow's christmas," as he pounced on Boyd, landing himself in Boyd's lap. Erica watching from the side lines.

With a sigh, Boyd rolled his eyes then fixed his gaze to Isaac's begging eyes, "Yes, Isaac, good observation."

Isaac flopped forward til his head rested upon Boyd's shoulder. Letting out a huff, he sat back up, "We still haven't got Derek anything, though. We need to get something special."

With a grumble and a shake of his head, Boyd spoke, "What do you think we're doing now?"

"I know but if we don't leave now all the shops won't be open," and sure enough he was right. It was almost closing time on Christmas Eve and they had nothing to give.

Boyd abruptly stood up, sending Isaac sprawling to the floor with a cry. Looking up, slightly wounded, Isaac laughed playfully. He knew that would get Boyd's attention.

Neither of them noticed Erica grabbing her coat as she headed out the door with a cry for them to hurry up as she was taking the car. And, yeah, you could argue that with them being werewolves, who were fast enough, they didn't particularly need to use a car but it was cold. They kinda wanted to just sit back and be human for once.

* * *

They were back from the shops and they did have _something_ for Derek after an hour of panicked shopping. They weren't completely certain about the response their gift would get but they felt better. The gift had them feeling relieved but it also held heart. It wasn't much; just a simple photo album. One they were quickly filling with photos printed off from their phones.

Pictures of them as a pack, there were a few from Halloween. A screenshot of Derek racing after Boyd in the whole marshmallow fiasco. There were photo's of Erica and Isaac lounging on the rafters. And some of them all on movie nights, eating popcorn as they snuggled up together. A picture of Derek genuinely smiling as he was forced into a selfie with Erica. Pictures of Boyd and Isaac asleep; Boyd with his arm slung over his shoulder and Isaac drooling onto his chest.

Pictures that showed them as they truly were. No false pretences, no forced smiles. But rather a display of true happiness among their small group of misfits.

There gamble was right because, when he opened his gift the next day, he pulled them into a group hug. He had a new family. Maybe now he could finally start healing from the events of the fire. Of losing his family. Of losing the ones he loved. They'd never be forgotten but he'd be happy again.

* * *

**The end**

**(Seasons greetings. Hope you all have a great winter)**


	10. No one likes Peter

**It's been ages but here we go. Decided to add more to this story**

* * *

Isaac sat at the top of the stairs. His posture slumped but tense as he listened to the argument coming from downstairs. Derek's uncle Peter had made an appearance and to say the two were happy was far from the truth.

They'd been yelling for about an hour or two about nonsensical things. Isaac couldn't personally keep up with what was happening. All he'd managed to gather was that Peter killed people and enjoyed it and Derek disapproved. He was a murderer and he was in their home.

Isaac didn't want to be here. He wanted to leave and possibly stay at Erica's or Boyd's but he didn't want to intrude. What if they thought he was weak for his worries? Worries that Peter would murder him in his sleep and that Derek would side with his uncle because he _was_ family. He knew this was untrue but he couldn't help himself from worrying. It was in his nature.

Another reason was that, with Erica and Boyd now dating, he didn't want to intrude within their relationship. He didn't want them to throw him aside because he was such an inconvenience in their blossoming relationship. Though Isaac might not admit it out loud, he needed them. Boyd was quiet but kind and somewhat funny and Erica…Erica was the best friend he needed. She loved all the things he loved and she avidly talked about them. The conversations with her were genuine.

He'd heard people at school commenting on their friendship, saying that maybe it was something more than friendship. But that wasn't true. Why couldn't he love Erica in a platonic way? She was Boyd's girlfriend.

Yes, Boyd had finally realized that Erica and him shared the same feelings. When he'd asked, Isaac had felt so happy for them. It had been almost painful watching them prance around each other. Neither having the courage to ask in case they ruined one of the only friendships either individual had.

The yelling rose and Isaac found himself putting his hands to his ears, maybe that would block some of the noise out.

It was nearly midnight and he wanted to sleep but the arguing was not going to end.

Finally giving in to his instincts, he decided he needed to leave. He couldn't stay here. Every fiber of his body felt on edge. From the sounds of it Peter wanted to stay here and Derek was contemplating it. Isaac couldn't stay here. At least, not until he processed what Scott had told him about Peter.

The horrors he'd inflicted on his family. He's killed Derek's sister for her Alpha status. He killed family.

So it was honestly understandable that Isaac was on edge.

Perhaps he should call Erica first. She might be on date night with Boys. Yes, that's what he'd do.

A quick and quiet phone call later and Isaac was grabbing his PJ's. He snuck by the arguing pair downstairs within seconds and was swiftly making his way to see Erica and Boyd.

He hadn't technically interrupted date night but they had been together watching a movie at Erica's whilst her mom was out. But when he'd started to stumble over his words about how sorry he was for interrupting, she had reassured him and told him to "get his butt over here right now or she'd drag him there by his hair". So scary Erica was awake.

Oh joy.

He was glad for the company though and was over there in a flash. Knocking on the front door without having to worry about bothering her mother. Her mother being out much like normal.

So he'd stay there tonight. Sleeping without worrying about being murdered in his sleep by Derek's crazy uncle.

The door swung open to reveal Erica, "yay, you're here. Come on through, we're in the living room watching the Avengers."

Isaac followed her into the living room. Boyd was sat patiently with the TV paused in front of him. On the coffee table were some crisps and popcorn that he was lazily picking at. He smiled at Isaac, giving a brief nod.

Isaac excused himself and quickly changed into his PJ's.

A text came through on his phone as he walked towards the others. It was from Derek and simple read "Peter is staying for now. Tell Erica and Boyd I'll see you all tomorrow. Derek".

So he had seen Isaac leave, that's a relief. He didn't want to worry him too much.

Erica smiled and signaled him over and he found himself instinctively going to sit at her feet. Boyd ruffled Isaac's hair in greeting before pressing play on the movie. It would be a fun night.

The threw popcorn and played a few games. And was overall relaxing with no worries of Peter. Derek rang them once to quickly explain the situation but it basically was this. Peter would live with them as he was weak and mostly harmless but none of them would enjoy this living arrangement.

* * *

**Brief and simple I know but I'll add more chapters later**


End file.
